


Coffee before Cuddles

by Acaranna



Series: All you need is love, and a good cup of coffee. [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Coffee, Gen, Pack Bonding, Puppy Piles, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 12:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2068806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acaranna/pseuds/Acaranna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sheriff comes home, to offer advice ... and coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee before Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> [emeraldawn](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeraldawn) is the wonderful gem that polishes my works by getting rid of my mistakes.
> 
> So, thank you, Darling!
> 
> EDIT: I actually managed to mix up the title ... well, that's fixed now.^^

There were four cars in his driveway, not including Stiles's Jeep, when he pulled up to his house, forcing John to park the cruiser on the street. Not that he really minded. It showed that his son wasn't as alone as he had thought Stiles would be after the whole possession thing.

John still had a hard time believing any of it on most days. But then, there were the days where he had to tell a family that their husband, wife or children weren't going to come home again. There were the days when he and his deputy had to 'loose' some evidence or omit parts of statements to keep the supernatural world hidden for a little while longer.

He didn't like it. It went against his nature and everything he had learned but if someone made him choose between his job and his son – well, John didn't even have to think twice about that decision.

Turning off the engine, John stared at his house for a moment longer. He tried to remember when was the last time he had so many people over. It must have been a time when his wife was still alive. He swallowed against the sadness that came with the memories and decided to do the same his son did. Focusing on the good parts of the time they had been allowed to be together.

Pulling the key from the ignition, John got out of the car and made his way up to the house.

*~*~*

The house looked like a small tornado had gone through it but, as far as John could see, there was nothing broken. Shoes were strewn along the wall in the hallway, jackets and coats were thrown, either onto the coat rack, or the banister of the stairs. Here and there he could see a purse, indicating that neither of the girls worried about their placement. It made him smile.

He followed sounds of glassware clicking, to find Derek Hale, standing in his kitchen, taking care of a massive pile of dishes. He looked from the dishes to Derek and found the werewolf nodding towards the living room. Following the motion, he walked over to the open door and glanced into the room.

John frowned slightly. He looked over to where Stiles was curled up in the middle of what could only be called a puppy-pile. Scott was on his right side, with Allison snuggled up against him. Next to her he could see a flock of blond locks, indicating that Isaac had managed to squeeze himself between the young huntress and the sofa. On Stiles' other side, was his deputy, holding Stiles close with an arm around his middle in a protective gesture.

 _'Maybe I should remind him who he's dating,'_ John thought, before shaking his head. Deputy Parrish, no – Jordan – was a good man and would never do something to hurt Stiles. But he would hold that option open. Just in case.

Looking further into the room, John managed to make out Lydia, Jackson and, to his surprise, Danny, who were curled around each other. At first it looked like they were their own little pile but then Lydia moved and John fought back a small chuckle. Both boys had one hand curled around Scott's and Stiles' ankle, respectively.

“Boyd and Erica are sleeping on the other sofa,” Derek said softly, and John had to take a deep breath to force down the surprise. He glared over at the scruffy wolf, who at least had the grace to look guilty.

“That's good,” John replied, refraining from commenting on the quietness in the wolf's footsteps and his tendency to sneak up on people. “Where's Kira?” Because he knew that even though she was still new, Scott had made her a part of his pack.

“She's at home with her family,” Derek replied, and glanced over to where the others were cuddled together. John couldn't help but notice the longing in the older wolf's eyes. He contemplated why Derek wasn't there with the rest of the pack if he so clearly wanted to be.

“Come with me, please,” he finally said, not giving Derek a chance to refuse. He simply took a hold of his elbow and steered him into the kitchen and straight onto a chair at the table. Once Derek had allowed himself to be sat down on the chair, John went over to the coffeemaker. He stayed quite through the preparation of the coffee. It was a tactic he often used with young delinquents.

And it seemed to work with werewolves as well, because Derek looked ready to bolt when John turned around to focus on him.

“So, tell me, Derek,” he started, sitting down in the chair across from the older wolf. “Why are you hiding out here in the kitchen and not out there with the others?”

“I'm not hiding-” Derek started, but faltered when John kept staring at him. He lowered his gaze to the tabletop, remaining quiet. He was as stubborn as the rest of the pack, but John knew how to handle that. He was nothing if not patient. Well, when he wanted to be.

Time passed and John got up to get them some coffee. Derek only nodded when the mug was placed in front of him. He didn't take it right away, but John didn't mind it. He sat back down and sipped the strong liquid. It felt so good after spending the day out in the car, taking care of the latest case. Which had turned out to be a simple break and entry.

And when had something like that become simple? John ended that thought before it could run off.

“I don't think they actually want me to be a part of the pack,” Derek finally said, wrapping his hands around the mug. John remained quiet and waited.

“I mean, what good have I been as an Alpha?” the older wolf snorted and glared into the coffee. “I messed up more times than I can count. I brought them into more danger than they actually needed to be in and,” he swallowed, “they almost died so many times.”

“Stop, Derek,” John said, noticing how worked up the wolf was getting. And not only because he could hear the mug crack beneath the strong grip. Blue eyes snapped up and John wondered for a second why he wasn't as scared as he should have been. Maybe it was because he could see despair and helplessness under all of that anger.

“Look, I know my son. And I know Scott like I know Stiles,” John started, making sure to not break eye-contact. “And that is why I know that both of them would have stumbled into this even if you hadn't been there.” He stopped and thought about how he could make Derek believe him. “Look, your uncle changed Scott and while I'm sure that Stiles was shocked, he would leave nothing undone to help his brother. If you hadn't shown up this could have ended up so much worse. I know, that you think it was your fault but the way I see it, you are a major part of this pack. You give them knowledge when they need it. You're there when you're needed – even if you can be boneheaded.”

John smirked when Derek growled but remained quiet otherwise.

“Stiles doesn't love easily, not after he had lost his mother,” John continued, “And he accepts new people even harder. So for him to do so much to save your ass – it means something. It means that you're part of the family, part of the pack. Because Stiles is Scott's brother and if Stiles accepts you as a part of this? Then Scott does, too.”

Derek stayed quiet and stared into the mug. The coffee must have gotten cold already but John didn't push. He knew that this was the kind of issue that wasn't done with one talk. The whole pack would have to come together to help Derek. And John knew that he would help with anything he could. Stiles had that from him.

“Go to them,” John finally said, getting up to rinse his coffee mug. “You're a part of this pack. You just need to allow them in.”

He didn't turn around when the chair scraped over the floor, but he listened to the soft, hesitating footsteps that moved towards the living-room. Listened to the soft murmurs that came from the kids and smiled when he could hear Lydia say something that made them laugh softly.

The room was quiet again, when John finally walked passed the door, but he could see where Scott and Stiles had pulled Derek between them. It seemed that his family was going to get bigger yet again.

And John found himself not minding at all.

**  
**

**Author's Note:**

> Drop me a line in my [inbox](http://acaranna.tumblr.com), if you would like something for yourself!^^


End file.
